Many instruments, such as guitars and banjos, are played by a picking of the strings of the instrument, whether by finger or by an artificial picking device. Most standard picks are thin, substantially triangularly shaped pieces of rigid or semi-rigid material, such as plastic. They can be easily dropped or lost during a performance. Many past inventions have attempted to make a pick easier for a musician to hold, and each has had its limitation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,613, for instance, is rigid, forcing the user to hold the pick in a particular position, which may not be the musician's preferred position. Others may be incompatible with picks of different gauges, forcing a user to play with picks that are lighter or heavier than they prefer. Still others, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,558 may require a built-in pick, again confining the user to pick types that may be foreign or less preferred, and restricting the user to particular positions. Moreover, some past attempts have aspects that change the nature of the pick, such as the straps on the pick itself disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,558 patent, which can alter the tone of the instrument.